Anthony Carmine
Anthony "A." Carmine is the seven year old middle child between Clayton and Benjamin Carmine, and is voiced by Arcanum Order . He joined the Coalition with his three brothers. The fourth brother's name and age is unknown. Personal Background (2.0) A. Carmine allegedly comes from a family where military service was more of an expectation rather than a duty; instead they merely just loved to shoot guns and blow things up. Anthony Carmine has an older brother named Clayton, and a younger brother named Benjamin , as well as an unknown brother who all joined up together when the children's project was announced. While A. Carmine is seven years old, he mentions he has nightmares about monsters frequently, but only joined the army because his family wanted him to. Benjamin, who is five had no other choice in the matter either. After Recruitment (2.0) Carmine was separated from all three of his brothers due to age division, where Ben was put in a pre-school academy, Clay in X-Ray, and it is unknown where his third brother's whereabouts are. Carmine ended up with Hoffman and Delta Squad, along with Marcus Fenix , Dom , Minh Young Kim , Michael Barrick, and Tai Kaliso . Carmine at first gets into a bit of trouble with Hoffman and Anderson the first night they arrived, for trash talking them along with the others. Carmine, of course feeling lost and alone without his siblings often follows Marcus and Dom around, albeit being pushed away often. He however helps Marcus find his older brother Clayton to see if he knew Carlos . Later on in the film Carmine wakes up from a bad dream while Marcus is on fire watch, and goes over to Anderson in fright. Anderson being more compassionate than Hoffman, as well as angst from not having a son he takes Carmine back to bed, and tells him a poem that his wife had taught him. Personality Carmine was rather enthusiastic and willing to rush into anything. Being young and slightly ignorant, Carmine views war-heros simply as "cool". Appearance Carmine is a red-headed white male with green eyes. He stands at about 4'4", and is more than likely the shortest Gear next to Elijah Chevy. In the original film, Carmine was a mere toddler with black hair and green eyes, but was changed in 2.0 due to the fact he looked similar to Marcus. Notes *Anthony dies in the original, where in 2.0 he lives. *He was three years old in the original, so he spoke babyish. In 2.0 he is seven, and speaks more fluently. However, he tends to talk too much and annoys people. *In the original film A. Carmine was Hoffman's favorite. *A. Carmine makes significantly less screen time in 2.0. *In the original film it isn't implied Carmine has three brothers. *Anthony is arguably one of the only characters to go under the most physical changes for the film. *Instead of hanging around Marcus and Dom in 2.0, he mostly spends time with Kim, Tai, and Michael. *In the original film A. Carmine goes with Marcus and Dom to the Sugar Shack , where in 2.0 he is strictly forbidden to go.